This invention relates to a method and apparatus for impregnating wood with a treating liquid such as a resinous liquid.
This invention further relates to a far-infrared-ray panel heating structure, and more particularly to a far-infrared-ray heating structure using wood impregnated with a synthetic resin as panels.
Heretofore, various impregnation methods and apparatuses have been known. In these methods and apparatuses, various treating liquids are impregnated into wood to impart the wood with flame retardant resistance, impart the wood with dimensional stability, improve the strength of the wood, improve the moth resistance or corrosion resistance of the wood, or color the wood to widen the application use of the wood, enhancing the value of the products. However, conventional apparatuses are not satisfactory in treating efficiency, working efficiency, economy, and improvement has been awaited. Furthermore, there has been no easy means to know how much treating liquid has been impregnated into the wood. Thus, the treatment has only depended upon operator's skill.
On the other hand, recently, the utilization of far infrared rays has been put in lime light. In especial, various uses in heating systems have been proposed. A far infrared ray radiator often includes ceramics. For example, zirconium oxide ceramics such as silicon carbide, aluminum oxide, silicon oxide, titanium oxide. Of course, non-oxide ceramics may alternatively be used. Such a far infrared ray radiator is used for various kinds of far-infrared-ray heater including a stove. However, it is not used as a floor board which persons directly touch. As floor boards, plywood is usually used. Since floor boards of natural wood are liable to be deformed when dried, the floor boards of natural wood are not heated to provide direct floor heating.
However, if the conventional far-infrared-ray radiating material is used for a heating apparatus, or plywood is used for floor heating, a room furnished with such a heating apparatus will give an artificial impression and can never give an air of traditional room using natural wood. However, if plywood is used to cover the far infrared ray radiating material, an effect of far infrared rays is lowered. Improvement is needed for this respect, too.